Memories of Arwen Undomiel
by InnerYin
Summary: A collection of poems dedicated to the pivotal moments of Arwen Undomiel’s life. COMPLETE
1. Default Chapter

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the characters, locations, and etc. that rightfully belong to J. R.R. Tolkien. May he rest in peace.

**Summary:** A collection of poems dedicated to the pivotal moments of Arwen Undomiel's life.

* * *

**Memories of Arwen Undomiel**

**Chapter 1: Fading Evenstar**

The passing of King Elessar

was a year ago and

the light which came from the eyes of Lady Arwen Undomiel had faded.

Left alone in grief, she had aged and

no longer did she see the world in colors.

Her happiness was spent

And her strength wings.

Her time in Middle Earth was over.

Bidding farewell to her beloved son, Eldarion, and her many daughters,

Arwen departed from Minas Tirith,

Never to see the City of Kings again.

Venturing far to the land of Lorien,

Arwen found it empty.

For Lord Celeborn had longed departed,

joining Galadriel in the Undying Lands.

There she had dwelt and winter came.

Laying herself on Cerin Amroth, in the heart of Lorien,

Arwen gazed at the fading evening star.

To her dying day, she wondered the possibilities

Of sailing to the Undying Lands.

The words of her father had haunted her dreams,

When she forsook her immortality and

Grace bestowed upon her.

'_You will linger on in darkness and in doubt. _

_As nightfall in winter that comes without a star. _

_Here you will dwell, bound to your grief, _

_under the fading trees, until all the world is changed _

_and the long years of your life are utterly spent_.'

His voice lingered in her mind,

as a single tear ran from her face.

She recalled the memories of her life.

As the evening star fades from her eyes,

Arwen shut her eyes and whispered,

"I've to come to join you, my love."

With that, no longer did her breast rose.

So pass Arwen Undomiel,

Lady of Imladris, Queen of Gondor.

No more is said about her,

For the Tale of Arwen and Aragorn was long forgotten in time.

* * *

A/N: I welcome reviews of different shapes: good _or_ bad. I have written the next few chapters. If you are wondering how this is possible, I decided to put the collection backwards, like the movie Memento. This means the final chapter will be the meeting of Arwen and Aragorn. I should have no longer than eight chapters. I would also like to mention I am going by the book verse but there will be two poems describing the scenes of Arwen from the movies. Stay tuned and many thanks. 


	2. Passing of Elessar

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the characters, locations, and etc. that rightfully belong to J. R.R. Tolkien. May he rest in peace.

* * *

**Summary:** A collection of poems dedicated to the pivotal moments of Arwen Undomiel's life.

Tinuvie ---- Thank you for your kind words. I didn't realize I made it so depressing. Sorry! I actually felt my own heart beginning to drop. This chapter is another depressing one too. You might need tissues.

* * *

**Memories of Arwen Undomiel**

**Chapter 2: Passing of Elessar**

Kneeling beside his bed and

Clutching his frail hand,

Arwen listened as Elessar sang a song of Tinuviel.

"_Tinúviel elvanui_

_Elleth alfirin edhelhael_

_O hon ring finnil fuinui_

_A renc gelebrin thiliol..._"

Tinuviel, an elven maiden who married

a mortal man by named of Beren,

Whom Arwen shared the same ill-fated life.

Tears filled her eyes,

as Elessar laid there dying.

She was to out live him like her father had once warned.

"Arwen... safe your life's grace,

sail to the Undying Lands,"

Elessar spoke softly.

"It is my choice to stay and I must bear this burden now.

The last ship had already sailed and even if there was,

I choose to stay,"

Arwen replied.

Elessar smiled and drew his last breath.

Shutting his eyes, he stirred no more.

"Estel?" Arwen cried but there was no answer.

Tears cascaded down her checks,

Resting her head on Elessar,

She sobbed for hours.

For there was no comfort,

No such comfort to ease the pain in which Arwen felt,

To lose the one whom she loved dearly.

* * *

_"Tinúviel [the] elven-fair,_

_Immortal maiden elven-wise,_

_About him cast [her] night-dark hair,_

_And arms [like] silver glimmering..."_

(Song lyrics and translations are from )

* * *

A/N: My heart was flipping over as I wrote/edt this. I rather not turn this into a fan fiction because I might not do Arwen or any of the mentioned characters justice and I might actually cry through it. The song came from the FOTR extended edition. Remember this is running backwards. Stay tuned. 


	3. Departure of Elrond

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the characters, locations, and etc. that rightfully belong to J. R.R. Tolkien. May he rest in peace.

* * *

**Summary:** A collection of poems dedicated to the pivotal moments of Arwen Undomiel's life.

Gollum Reincarnate ---- Thank you for the review. Poetry in old English verse is a bit harder to write. I have trouble with rhythmic flow of a poem. It is very inexcusable of me and I'll try to make it flow better.

* * *

**Memories of Arwen Undomiel**

**Chapter 3: Departure of Elrond**

The Third Age came to an end

And Elrond grew weary.

The sea was calling for his return.

Taking Arwen to a hill,

Alone they were and none

heard their farewells.

It was revealed to her of Elrond's leave taking.

Sadden she was to learn of this,

But her choice was made.

Arwen Undomiel was to stay in Middle Earth.

As her father departed,

Arwen could not watch.

She loved her father dearly and

the weight of her sorrow was too great to bear.

There her father was to live on for eternity,

whilst she was left here to die.

But nonetheless she would accept this bitterness.

Never again would Arwen see her father.

Never again would Arwen spoke of their last meeting.

* * *

A/N: I apologize for such a short poem. I couldn't come up with anything imaginative. Sorry! I also apologize for being repetitive and mellow. The first couple of chapters are sad. There will be at least three joyous chapters. Also, does this one flow better? Stay tuned, WhiteLotus over and out. 


	4. Coronation

**Disclaimer:** Please refer to the previous chapters to prevent any redundancy.

* * *

**Summary:** A collection of poems dedicated to the pivotal moments of Arwen Undomiel's life.

**Memories of Arwen Undomiel**

**Chapter 4: Coronation**

With an end to the War of the Ring,

came an Age of Peace.

Aragorn returned to his rightful throne,

crowned king.

Many attended his coronation,

Of elves, dwarves and humans.

But it was on that day,

Aragorn was reunited with Arwen Undomiel.

Elrond give away his beloved daughter,

placing her hands over Aragorn's.

There in Minas Tirith, on the Midsummer's Eve,

They were wedded,

taking Arwen as his Queen.

Thus forth, from that day,

The King and Queen ruled greatly for six scores.

Given they were, a great gift from the dwarves,

The Great Gates of Minas Tirith.

A great friendship was formed,

But it was not a friendship of two countries,

But a friendship between Arwen and Eowyn, Lady of the Shield-Arm.

* * *

A/N: I became a little creative by adding the friendship of Arwen and Eowyn. For those who reviewed, many thanks. My collection should be finished this week, maybe next week. I wrote out the first five poems. As you noticed I update frequently and I don't have a certain number of reviews set for the next chapter. Anywho, I know there are accent marks over Undomiel and Eowyn but can't support it. Stay tuned, over and out!


	5. IllFated

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the characters, locations, and etc. that rightfully belong to J. R.R. Tolkien. May he rest in peace.

* * *

**Summary:** A collection of poems dedicated to the pivotal moments of Arwen Undomiel's life.

**Memories of Arwen Undomiel**

**Chapter 5: Ill-Fated**

The days were dark,

as Sauron's strength grows and the power of the Elves fade.

The Elves of Imladris were departing,

To take the ship to Valinor.

All except for Arwen,

who lingered behind.

As her choice was made

And that was to stay, waiting for her love to return from war,

With hope still left in her heart.

Elrond came to her, pleading for her leave taking,

With a vision of her ill-fate.

"_If Aragorn survives and Sauron was defeated,_

_and all you hope for comes true,_

_you will still have to face the bitterness of mortality,_

_whether by the sword or the decay of time,_

_Aragorn will die_," Elrond warned.

His gift of foresight told no such lies.

Arwen, torn between the wishes of her father,

And her love for Aragorn,

Reluctantly chose to sail out.

And so, in the middle of the evening,

Arwen gazed upon her father, one last time,

As she took her last journey in Middle Earth.

It was not until a vision of her son that came to her,

on her last journey,

that leaving was a choice,

she would regret for all eternity.

And thus Arwen returned,

against the will of her father,

She and him unwillingly accepted her ill-fate.

* * *

A/N: This poem chapter was a combination of Arwen's scenes from The Two Towers and The Return of the King. I wanted to use it because my collection feels more complete if I included the memories of Arwen in the War of the Ring. I am contemplating on what to write for the next chapter so I am not sure if I will be able to update this week. 


	6. Evenstar

**Disclaimer:** See previous chapter. Please and thank you

**Summary:** A collection of poems dedicated to the pivotal moments of Arwen Undomiel's life.

To all reviewers ---- Thank you all for you kind words. Enjoy!

* * *

**Memories of Arwen Undomiel**

**Chapter 6: Evenstar**

There they stood, Arwen and Aragorn,

on a bridge in Imladris,

They spoke of their love,

recalling their first meeting.

A dream, Aragorn called it.

A dream it was,

To see an elven maiden with the beauty

Resembling of Luthien Tinuviel.

A jewel hung from her neck,

Sterling silver with wings outstretched.

It was the famed evenstar pendent.

Removing it from her neck,

Arwen place it in the hands of Aragorn.

Refusing the evenstar he tried,

But her's to give to whom she will.

There on the bridge,

Arwen had promised

To spend one lifetime with him,

Then face all the ages of the world alone.

And thus, they kissed.

* * *

A/N: This is possibly the shortest chapter of my collection. This chapter follows the arc in the Fellowship of the Ring movie and I used several lines from the movie. Originally I planned to call it "Fellowship" because I was going to extend it to the part where Aragorn leaves with the Fellowship. However I felt that it didn't pertain to the collection much. I hope this poem chapter is much better. Feedback is nice. Stay tuned, for there is only two more chapters left! 


	7. Cerin Amroth

**Disclaimer:** See previous chapter. Please and thank you

* * *

**Summary:** A collection of poems dedicated to the pivotal moments of Arwen Undomiel's life.

Lollipop ---- Thank you for reviewing. To answer your question, you should search around sites that revolve around Tolkien's written essays/documents of Elven mating.

* * *

**Memories of Arwen Undomiel**

**Chapter 7: Cerin Amroth**

After the first meeting with Lady Undomiel,

Aragorn set out to travel Middle Earth.

Venturing far and wide,

His journey brought him to the Goldenwood.

Little did he know, Lady Arwen too was residing there.

Meeting with Lady Galadriel, Queen of the Woodland Realm,

She clothed Aragorn, not as a royalty,

But as an elf lord.

Coming to Arwen,

In Cerin Amroth, the heart of Lorien,

Aragorn swore his love to her.

No longer can she deny the warm feeling within her heart.

She too had loved him dearly.

"_My love for you is bittersweet,_

_if I sail to the Undying Lands, I shall be grieved for I will never lay eyes on you again._

_If I am to stay, I will perish and never see my mother or kin ever again._

_But I can not deny my love for you,_

_And thus I choose a mortal life_,"

Arwen declared.

Thus, both exchanged tokens of their love.

Given to Arwen from Aragorn,

She received a ring.

And from Arwen,

He was given the elanor flower.

And so there in Cerin Amroth,

Their fate was sealed,

And their hearts were promised,

Bond for all eternity.

* * *

A/N: I am proud of this chapter. I wrote this according to the book verse. I know I read somewhere in the appendix that Arwen was given a ring and Aragorn an elanor. However I could be wrong. It seems to repeat the last chapter but this one is for the book and it was their second meeting. Savior the moment because the last chapter will be coming up. 


	8. First Meeting

**Disclaimer:** Please refer to the previous chapters to prevent any redundancy.

**Summary:** A collection of poems dedicated to the pivotal moments of Arwen Undomiel's life.

* * *

**Memories of Arwen Undomiel**

**Chapter 8: First Meeting**

In the Gardens of Imladris,

Young Aragorn wandered.

A singing voice caught his ears.

Creeping in the bushes,

He listened to the celestial voice.

A young maiden with dark flowing hair, like Tinuviel, sang,

"_Tinúviel elvanui_

_Elleth alfirin edhelhael_

_O hon ring finnil fuinui_

_A renc gelebrin thiliol..._"

Hiding no more,

Aragorn called to her, "_Tinuviel! Tinuviel!_"

Startled and taken back was the young maiden, but in return she answered,

"_You call Tinuviel but that is not my name. Who might you be?_"

"_I am Estel_," he answered.

"_Then you and I are alike, for I am Arwen, daughter of Lord Elrond_," she replied.

Indeed the elven maiden was Arwen,

Evenstar of her people.

The breath of Aragorn was taken away.

It was no mistake in the stories which spoke of Arwen Evenstar,

Which said, she possessed the grace of Tinuviel herself.

Smitten he was,

But Arwen thought no more of his love.

Thus both set out, Arwen heading to Lorien,

And Aragorn to venture the realms of Middle Earth.

However it is fate that will bring them both together,

For Arwen and Aragorn's love is said to be like of

Tinuviel and Beren.

* * *

_"Tinúviel the elven-fair,_

_Immortal maiden elven-wise,_

_About him cast her night-dark hair,_

_And arms like silver glimmering..."_

(Song lyrics and translations are from arwen undomiel dot com)

* * *

A/N: There you have it. This is the final chapter of "Memories of Arwen Undomiel". I thought it was symbolic if I wrote Arwen singing the Song of Tinuviel upon their first meeting and having Aragorn sing the same song upon their last final meeting. It has been a great learning experience from writing this piece. I am grateful for all my readers and to my lovely reviewers, who critiques me. Thank you all! Although I spend most of my time working on my own original pieces, I will return to shortly. This is WhiteLotus signing out. 


End file.
